Stolen Kiss
by OpheliaxEternal
Summary: Koga steals a kiss... from kagome! Inuyasha is furious but can he swallow his pride and admit why he's so angry? Can Kagome look past his anger and see what he and she are both really feeling? Read to see R&R! Stories going to be about 4 to 5 chappies. Ja
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha! I wish I did! Mild Rating on this one caution for adult themes and violence; also cursing. Inuyasha realizes his feelings for Kagome after two unexpected visits… how dense can a guy be?

First Kiss

Sango awoke with dawn stretching her lean muscles. They ached from the pressure of the hard ground and she cracked her stiff bones hoping to relieve the tension there.

Catching a glance out of the corner of her eye she saw the amusing show Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to display without realizing it. Inuyasha sat in a tree, perfectly balanced while watching Kagome. In response Kagome kept looking up until finally she just yelled out in aggravation.

'I wish I could start my day by relieving their tension! Than maybe we could all get a little peace around here.' The demon slayer thought sourly to her.

"Are ya going to keep starting at me all day! Can't a girl study in peace!"

Inuyasha seemed momentarily taken aback by the petite girl's outburst before he retaliated with one of his own.

"Can't a guy even look around anymore! I'm not even allowed to look at you unless I'm your "precious Koga!" He spat the words at her as if the longer they stayed in his tongue the hotter it burned.

Kagome released an alarmingly frustrated noise; she stood- causing the book which had been previously occupying her attentions to fall by her feet- forgotten.

"How many times do I have to tell you Inuyasha? That wasn't my fault! When you're ready to grow up?... YOU KNOW WHERE YOU CAN FIND ME!" With those words Kagome gathered her things and left without so much as another word… well, at least she would have if not for:

"Oy! Wench who needs you anyway run back off to your little world! Try staying there!" He half sneered half taunted

"SIT!"

The inevitable crash that followed surprised neither Miroku nor Sango. They merely sighed and began looking for food to make for breakfast now that Kagome had gone back taking with her the yellow bag that contained so many modern wonders.

"Really Inuyasha," Miroku began, "do you think you can chase her off after breakfast _next_ time?"

"Shut up leech! I didn't chase her off! It's not like she wanted to be here in the first place!"

"If you'd just learn to keep your mouth shut these things wouldn't happen." Sango offered pleadingly.

"KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT! SHE'S THE ONE WHO'S HAVING RUDE INTRUSIONS BECAUSE OF HER OWN BIG MOUTH!"

"Koga's kiss wasn't her fault; she jumped away right after!"

"Feh."

"Inuyasha?"

"What Shippo?"

"You're an idiot," the young kitsue said matter of factly. He received a very nice sized wallop for his trouble but he didn't let it bother him.

After promptly hitting Shippo and getting reassurance that a bump would be left Inuyasha hoped away into the forest to think. He was becoming sick of his own thoughts after all this Koga business. He just wanted things to be as they always were. He wondered if that meant he wanted things to go back to being just him and Kikyo… before Kagome. Though cutting Kagome out of the picture completely seemed too surreal a thought to even entertain so Inuyasha settled missing simpler times. Simpler times before Kikyo had sought revenge on Kagome, simpler times before Kikyo had fallen into darkness and before he and Kagome had been able to form something other than friendship, and he and Kikyo something less than love.

All these things had happened and all because of that rotten wolf! The thought of Koga made him sick! The thought of him living made him aggravated because he had decided that if someone other than himself had been first to kiss kagome that he would have to die… after all it was just the right thing to do. If you touched a man's property you had to atone for it. The particular price for one person kissing one Kagome happening to belong to a dog hanyou named Inuyasha…was death. Simple short and sweet.

Inuyasha had always felt the need to protect the girl because he wasn't' in the mood to be responsible for anyone else's fucked up life. He wouldn't see another miko die because of his interference in their life. How was he supposed to protect her from the demons when she was kissing them! He remembered all too well the run in with Koga and the two other wolf demons he traveled with. Obviously sent to accompany him on his hunt after Naraku. Both seemed to be the idiots of the tribe. Koga's men were thoroughly exhausted and the only thing that kept Koga going appeared to be the shards in his legs. They were making camp when Inuyasha and the others came upon them. The thought of having to make camp so close to where Koga and his wolves were made Inuyasha ready to pick up all his companions and carry them away. However Koga assure him that they were in fact no where near done searching for the day.

Inuyasha was sure to keep a close eye on Kagome and an even closer eye on Kouga. Everything seemed fine until he punched Shippo.

"KAGOME! HE HIT ME!" Shippo whined after Inuyasha had dealt him an especially hard punch to the head. What did the pest expect when he kept bugging him?

"Inuyasha! Leave him alone it's not like he's doing anything to you!"

"Feh!"

Still Shippo cried and carried on even after Kagome had lifted him into her arms and hugged him to her.

"Oh Shippo, shh, don't worry you'll be fine. Here," Kagome gently touched her lips to the kitsue's head in an attempt to help sooth his pain. The young fox demon sniffled some and than ran off to play with Kirara after thanking Kagome.

Inuyasha had long ago lost interest in the situation. Every time he looked over at Shippo with Kagome she just shot him a hostile glare for making him cry. So he'd taking to sitting in a tree and entertaining himself with other things. He didn't notice right away that the very person he was looking for had just taken a seat next to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome," Kouga sat down next to her. He was pretty scratched up gashes along his arms and legs he looked like a mangy wolf.

"Hi Kouga."

Kagome was beginning to get a little freaked out by why exactly Koga had come to sit by her. Didn't he say him and his pack mates were leaving soon? Shortly after sitting he began to speak:

"Shippo looks up to you as if you were his mother…another reason why I should marry you. You'd make a wonderful mother Kagome," Koga threw the statement out as if it were casual to discuss her having kids.

Kagome blushed before she began to seriously get freaked out.

'KIDS! HE'S TALKING ABOUT ME HAVING KIDS! I'M ONLY 15!'

"Ugh, thanks … I think."

"Kagome, would you kiss my injury and make it better?" Koga asked. It was such a pathetic line Kagome had to really wonder about who would ask such a thing but the way he said it, his voice was so earnest Kagome wasn't sure if he actually did have a painful bruise or not.

"Uh, where is it?"

"The gash on my cheek," Koga said in the politest of tones.

Touching two fingers to her lips Kagome kissed her own fingers before gently letting them touch Koga's cheek. As she was about to withdraw her hand Koga's fingers shot out and placed a firm grip on her wrist.

"Koga, what are you-

Kagome's words were lost as Koga used his hand on her wrist to pull her close to him and placed a firm but chaste kiss to her lips.

Kagome shrieked in surprise and turned full tomato red blushing from the tips of her hair roots all the way down to her collar bone.

"KOGA!" She screamed. Instantly Inuyasha seemed to manifest out of thin air- sword ready in front of him- as he growled menacingly.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT DOG BREATH!"

Inuyasha's reply was to swing his sword and he nearly hit Koga but he danced out of the way using the shards abilities.

"YOU LOSULY WOLF! JUST BECAUSE," Here Inuyasha struck down hard into the earth with his tensegia grunting

"NO ONE WILL EVEN COME NEAR YOU!"

BOOM!

Again his sword hit the ground unsuccessfully connecting with its target

"DOESN'T MEAN THAT KAGOME WILL!" This time Koga stopped his evasive moments in order to retort with a witty comeback. Inuyasha saw his chance and he would have used the wind scar… if not for

"SIT BOY!" Kagome's voice yelled over the fight.

Inuyasha's face was slammed harshly into solid floor as he felt himself being pulled downwards by the force of the prayer beads around his neck. Seeing that the dog demon was temporarily subdued Koga danced over to Inuyasha and lightly stepped on his head. Kagome kept her distance staring at Koga with… not quite anger but definite scolding in her gaze.

"You should go Koga," Kagome's voice wasn't very light or sweet but rather authoritative.

Koga didn't say much as he and his two pack mates- who'd been rather useless in the fight-ran off into the darkness. Of course Inuyasha was less than happy with Kagome once he got off the ground.

He had refused to speak to Kagome and for whatever reason Kagome didn't seem very interested in pursuing the hotheaded hanyou and instead just let things lie where they would.

Inuyasha recalled the memory with more than a little regret. He assumed Kagome was probably back in her time by now.

"MAMA! I'M HOME!" Kagome yelled out her gretting as she entered her home.

Kagome greeted her mother when she walked down the stairs. After being told that her grandfather and brother were in town Kagome stalked off towards her room.

'Stupid Inuyasha, why does he have to be so difficult!'

Kagome sat on her bed kicking the cat off who made a loud meow noise of disapproval. Kagome barely heard him as she was in her own little world. Why would Inuyasha care so much anyway? When it came to Inuyasha Kagome couldn't decide whether he really was jealous because he liked her if because he felt the need to protect her from demons.

'Well Koga is a demon' She thought sourly.

Kagome sat down dejectedly letting her thoughts consume her as she sought refuge from her own mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, not the Hanyou, Anime series, or Magna. I do not own any of the other characters involved with the series Inuyasha, and all credit and profits belong to Rumiko Takahashi, thus I make no money from this piece of writing.

**Summary: **Koga steals a kiss... from Kagome! Inuyasha is furious, but can he swallow his pride and admit why he's so angry? Can Kagome look past his anger and see what he and she are both really feeling? Read to find out

**WARNING: **Ok, reality time. The characters of the magna, especially Inuyasha, curse. I have read this first hand and also have seen it, well heard it rather, in the anime episodes that are in original Japanese. This means that I will be cursing in my writing- only occasionally because I do think it can cause good literature to appear trashy, but nevertheless I will be cursing. If I feel the character I'm writing would add in a fuck or a shit or a bitch! I will write it in their lines.

Also I understand most of us have only seen the cartoon friendly version of Inuyasha, curse free, on adult swim. As I've already explained though that isn't the case here so please do not message me or review me saying don't curse, or they don't curse in the animation- yes they do- and please don't ask me to change my writing to make you feel more comfortable- I'm from New Jersey cursing isn't something I'll even acknowledge you asking me to refrain- it is as completely natural as breathing. K, that's it thanks.

Kagome laid restlessly on her bed wishing the answers would magically fall into her head. She had come to the conclusion that she was in love with Inuyasha long ago, she wished she could be with him like lovers were.

Immediately she blushed at the thought and looked at her alarm clock. It was almost dusk, the sun was setting, and she'd been up in her room for hours just trying to think of some sort of solution. She, of course, didn't love Koga, but she did appreciate someone making a little effort. She knew Inuyasha cared and all and it did mean a lot, but couldn't he show it? She mentally scolded herself, it wasn't fair to say he never showed it, he did rescue her all the time. In truth though, Kagome knew better than anyone that Inuyasha's heart was not nearly as black as he'd like people to believe. He would risk his life to save any innocent in harms way, and even though their bond was special, his honorable intentions significantly lessened the fact that he rescued her.

Not that she wanted him to stop! She loved her little body guard and nothing made her feel more special then the wind playing in her hair as she felt his arms around her, as he dashed her out of harms way. Still… she wished that when she was looking in the deeper corners of her heart, racking her memory for something that proved Inuyasha cared, she didn't always come back to the same conclusion, at least he saved you from that last demon.

Kagome set her alarm clock, she'd spent more than enough time thinking today, her own thoughts were beginning to sicken her because they had _already _started boring her hours ago. She would just have to take a nap and that would be that.

Across time and through even more ancient heart ache than Kagome could predict Inuyasha was sitting outside, where Kagome's bedroom window would, eventually be, in 500 years time. Where her home would eventually be erected in the future, and while sitting there he wished with his whole heart that he could see her right now. He knew he wasn't ready to talk to her yet, or go face to face but he'd love to just look at her. She calmed him, like a stress device her scent, the sight of her, especially her smile and the way her eyes spoke when she looked at him. Inuyasha had learned a lot from just smelling and watching. A person's face often betrayed their mood almost as surely as scent. They could pretend not to be afraid, but the smell of fear would drift off of them, and the involuntary flinch of disgust, which was also often associated with fear, would creep into the center of their eyes. It was the same with love, madness, danger, and even death. All these things were obvious, painfully so, for a dog demon. The only one person Inuyasha regarded as truly unreadable was his brother Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't even blink, he was unchanging and immobile.

Inuyasha gave his head a good shake to get his thoughts away from those of his very unwelcome half brother, he had enough problems right in front of him without reaching out for new ones.

GOD! If he could just kill Koga!! Kagome would be much safer, in his opinion, and the world would make sense again if he could only slay that mangy wolf piece of shit! Inuyasha worked himself up into quite a fit while sitting in the tree, clenching his fist and flexing his claws, opening and closing, closing and opening his fist over and over again, all the time wishing that wolf's jugular was beneath his tight grip- sputtering, dying. Did he mention he hated Koga?

He was immersed so thoroughly in his thoughts that he almost scared himself when he growled, fiercely, out loud. It especially pissed him off that the reason, the absolute only reason, that the fucking wolf was still alive, was because of Kagome? Because she had asked Inuyasha nicely to keep Koga alive? No! Because Inuyasha would never have conceded and would have killed Koga despite her pleas of mercy AND he would have gladly taken his sits for it, because when he got up the wolf would have been dead!

No, Koga was alive because every time Kagome was being felt up by that furry fuck Inuyasha was sat before he ever got a chance to kill him!

He ripped with fury at his beads, just one good tug of pent up frustration. Straining against the invisible barrier that forever kept them locked around his neck. His intense tug suddenly turned into a soft caress around the wooden necklace, and a very wry uncharacteristic smile crossed his face. He hated the beads, he hated their purpose, he hated that she used them against him… but he loved her, and he loved that they were hers. Did that even make sense? He was fucking loosing it.

He didn't only want Kagome protected from Koga, though that was a large part of it. He wanted Kagome for himself! She was his, Koga could go fuck his own hand for all Inuyasha cared, but he couldn't have Kagome. She was his and it was simple in his opinion.

Why couldn't Kagome see she belonged with him and not with anyone else? Inuyasha had been sure at one point that Kagome knew this in her heart, she had told him she had a desire to be with him, Inuyasha. When he first heard he really did think he was dreaming. He had not been worthy of Kikyou's love and indeed such a gift for one so unworthy had resulted in the fair Kikyou's demise. Kagome loved him though, had this desire to be with him, and even though Inuyasha would never be sure whether he was in love with Kagome, he did know he loved her deeply and he wouldn't share her with anyone, least of all Koga. It was bad enough her affections were squandered on Shippo, but over time Inuyasha had begun to see Shippo as theirs…

He was a little brother of sorts, but he was both theirs little brother… no that wasn't right… Kagome was more like Shippo's mother. If Shippo's figurative mother was Kagome, and Shippo was also Inuyasha's little brother that would make Kagome, figuratively speaking, his moth-

"YUCK!"

No one was around but Inuyasha made the noise all the same and shook his head and spit for good measure. That was a very unnecessary image. Kagome was his friend, Shippo was close like family too but no label was needed right now and Inuyasha didn't want any more unpleasant mental images. After all, he may not have been in love with Kagome, but he did love her, and he sure as hell spent a lot of time with her. He may have been half demon, but he was still half male, and still male period. He could still look at Kagome. At night he could hear her heart beat, when she'd dream and her breathing would quicken, when her scent would change and her sweat would come and her heart would quicken and Inuyasha would think she was going to have a heart attack. He could hear all that, he had felt it once before for the priestess Kikyou. On those nights he would flee to the trees. Up there, over the fire, with the smell of burning wood, it was easier to ignore Kagome's smell.

Easier to ignore the guilt for liking the way she smelled, in a way no friend would like another. It was one thing to compliment a friend on this or that, but when he would smell her, when she was like that, Inuyasha wanted to hold her. He never had any improper thoughts about Kagome. He never wanted to do anything he deemed unappropriate, and he never had thoughts of laying with her the way Miroku did about bedding Sango. He honestly thought people like that, Monk included, were almost sick in nature- but Miroku had informed him that he was pretty uptight even as far as half demons went.

He did have bad thoughts though about her. He had thoughts of holding Kagome close, of nuzzling her neck, of tightening his arm around her waist. He would especially have enjoyed holding her and falling asleep. He would never tell anyone, but on nights when he was restless, he would jump down to be near her. Immediately her scent would work its charm, as it always did, and he'd listen to her heart. That was when she was just sleeping, not dreaming or wanting, or wishing for things she could never have. That was simply his Kagome asleep, and he would hear her heart. A steady rhythm, a small drum pounding out a little solo of hope for him. When she slept it became soothing and he would hop down to hear the rhythm and sleep cross legged dozing off to that noise alone. His darkest secret… when he was with Kikyou… all those times in the woods, hugging her holding her… the silence would drive him mad, knowing that he was the reason her heart didn't, couldn't beat anymore… he'd imagine the steady beat of Kagome's heart inside of Kikyou's body. If only for a moment just to remember, that she had lived once, and just to forget that she was so pitifully dead now. It was bitter indulgence he allowed himself.

"FUCK!"

A lazy clawed fist swung down and hit the bark Inuyasha was resting his back against. He didn't want to think about this shit anymore! He wanted simple things, he wanted sunny days when the smell of clay and grave yard soil didn't assault his nose, he wanted him and Kagome under the stars holding each other, he wanted Naraku dead and the jewel nestled safety between he and Kagome's body, protected from evil and purified permanently- forever. He could never lay with Kagome the way he wished too… she would take it the wrong way, think they had a chance. In truth they did not… there was no place for him in her world and technically speaking she did not exist yet in his. A sea of time separated them, along with the minor fact of his undead long lost love, and this was without factoring in the fact that she was a miko and he was a demon. She loved him despite it…

Inuyasha breathed out a long shaky sigh, he lay his head against the rough bark of the tree letting his long silvery bangs shadow his eyes from the faded sunlight above. Exhaling normally now, warm air filtered past his mouth and ruffled the hair covering his face, as he breathed words left his mouth.

"God I want to kill that fucking wolf."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, not the Hanyou, Anime series, or Magna. I do not own any of the other characters involved with the series Inuyasha, and all credit and profits belong to Rumiko Takahashi, thus I make no money from this piece of writing.

**Summary: **Koga steals a kiss... from Kagome! Inuyasha is furious, but can he swallow his pride and admit why he's so angry? Can Kagome look past his anger and see what he and she are both really feeling? Read to find out

Oh, and I'm completely not asking, BUT, a review would be nice.

When Kagome woke up she saw no point in delaying the inevitable and quickly readied herself to go back to the past. She took her time getting in a bath and waited for her uniform to get out of the washer and dryer, and then she was off. She said her good-byes, profusely thanked her mother for packing so many goodies in her backpack, and fled into the darkness of the Well. Kagome held onto the hope that maybe Inuyasha's attitude had changed, at the very least softened by now.

Hoisting herself up over the well on the other side she was not prepared for the person she saw once she arrived.

Just a few miles out of Inuyasha's forest, settled in the village, was Kaede's hut. It was in Kaede's hut that the restless group had been residing. Kaede was cooking lunch and Miroku, Sango and especially Shippo sat cross legged around each other wishing that Kagome would come back, because, although grateful for Kaede's kindness, they really did love Kagome's modern treats. Inuyasha sat at the door, his ears flicking as a breeze fluttered into the hut. Sango got stiff, Miroku tensed, and Kaede stopped her cooking, having observed all their sudden tense expressions. It was Inuyasha who brought them out of their silent stupor. He grabbed the sheath which held Tessaiga and growled.

"Did you sense that?"

Miroku was gripping his staff; he had sensed a very powerful demon aura, a familiar one. That of Naraku's.

"I can smell him."

Sango nodded to Inuyasha's comment and Miroku's inquiry.

"I feel something… evil."

It was with as little as that, that Sango and Miroku mounting Kilala on her back, with Inuyasha leading the way as he ran ahead, that they were off in the direction of the demonic aura. Sango noticed, with more than just a little fear, that Inuyasha was headed for the Well. Her only thought was of Kagome.

At the Well Kagome stood face to face with Kagura, a very injured very dirty Kagura, what was she doing here? Kagome idly wondered as she cautiously stood her ground. What did she want?

"Kagura? What are you doing here?"

"Why what luck, tell me, are you actually here alone? With no one to protect you and your dear little shards-what a pity I would think Kikyou's reincarnation would be better prepared tsk tsk tsk!"

"DANCE OF BLADES!"

Kagura sent her destroying winds right for Kagome who was frozen still with fear.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha per usual saved the day coming down in front of her and whisking her away. Kagome stilled completely in his arms, she really did love when he rescued her. At least Kagome wouldn't have to worry about some stupid confrontation over Koga's kiss, as much as she hated to say it Kagura's timing was pretty excellent.

Inuyasha placed Kagome safely on the grass.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Kagome!"

It was Sango, Miroku and Shippo arriving on Kilala's back.

"What happened? How in the world did you get in a fight with Kagura?"

Miroku was the one who voiced the question but all of them were listening intently for the answer.

"I didn't do anything! She was here when I came out of the Well, waiting in the meadow."

"Trying to steal our shards no doubt."

Inuyasha huffed he really was furious; be it horny wolves or greedy bitches demons couldn't keep their hands off Kagome!

"Obviously, yes, but how did she know Kagome would be getting out the Well just then? How did she know any of us would be here at all?" Sango asked.

The entire group, turned, perplexed towards Kagura as if waiting for an answer. What was going on? It seemed to be the question clearly written on everyone's face.

"Well c'mon then, I haven't got all day. As soon as I'm done with your lot I've got the pitiful little priestess Kikyou to slay, she's hiding from me, I don't think she wants to come out and play."

No sooner than Kagura had spoken the words, a mystically charged arrow flew out of the woods that Kagura had her backside towards, aimed straight for the back of Kagura's unsuspecting head. Kagome saw the arrow and immediately zoned in on it, the only problem was she was facing Kagura, and as soon as Kagura saw Kagome's eyes look directly behind her, towards the woods, she sensed something was coming and back-flipped into the air out of harm's way.

"Tricky, tricky for one whose suppose to be so pure!"

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"

The tornado's flew into the forest picking up nothing but bushes, shrubs, and giant trees, tossing them aside as if they were nothing but paper. However, once the cover of the forest was thoroughly diminished by Kagura's wind attack, Kikyou was reveled.

Kikyou who indeed had just fired an arrow, was standing in the now clear portion of the forest, using her bow for support. She looked ready to collapse, and true to form, almost instantly slumped to the ground unconsciously, hitting the grass with an audible thud.

"Too simple," Kagura smirked winding up her fan, "what a pity, I hoped for more of a game."

"DANCE OF BLADES!"

Kagura swept her giant fan across the clearing sending the deadly blades towards the unconscious miko.

"KIKYOU!"

Inuyasha had been racing towards Kagura since Kikyou's arrow had failed, with every intention of striking the wind sorceress, but at seeing Kikyou slump to the ground he diverted from his original intent of striking Naraku's incarnation, and instead leapt over Kagura in one effortless move and scooped Kikyou up, bridal style, before the dragon wind could harm her.

Across the clearing Kagome looked down broken hearted. She knew Inuyasha loved Kikyou with all his might but somehow it never made it easier to watch him with her. For a single second, no longer than a heart beat, tears had surfaced and subsided in Kagome's eyes. It was foolish to cry over something she knew she could never change, even more ridiculous when it was no surprise, after all Inuyasha had re-acted exactly the way Kagome knew he would- the way they all knew he would when face to face with Kikyou. Sango and Miroku, who had been watching Kagome's face for any sign of a reaction, just shook their heads annoyed with Inuyasha, why couldn't he just pick Kagome!

Kagome lightly cursed Inuyasha in her head, you could love someone and hate them at the same time, and of this she was certain. Mentally, she made a note to French Koga the next time she saw him. It may not hurt Inuyasha, she speculated, but at least it would make him feel an ounce of the discomfort it made her feel to see them together.

"Sango?"

Miroku questioned her to get her full attention, which she granted him by turning her head in his direction, once she was paying attention he continued.

"Do you realize that if Kikyou was in the bush all along, that would mean she must have witnessed and stood idly by while Kagura attacked Kagome for shards?"

Sango merely nodded.

"Centuries ago the demon-slayers of my village trusted Lady Kikyou with the shards of the Shikon-no-Tama, they knew her virtuous soul, could guard and purify the shards. Her soul is no longer so pure; she has been tainted by Naraku's deception on them both!"

Sango made no claim to be pure of heart or spirit. At the end of the day her job was to kill, to exterminate, be it demons as it may, she still was the slaughterer. But she was not stupid, even though she was no genius, she was not stupid. She had incurred Naraku's deception first hand. She had been on the receiving end. In the final act she had been unable to kill the one she _actually _loved, her dear little brother Kohaku, she been unable to do him any harm to all. It wasn't only that either, she had not lost some fleeting love interest, she had not lost a summer romance. At the hands of Naraku she had lost her father, her friends, her brother and her entire way of life. She had lost all of them, every single thing, and she had not lost herself to the bitterness of it all. In fact the only thing she had retained was her own life, and that was very much because of Kagome. Sango could see no reason to pity or help Kikyou, that priestess was full of it!

She may have lost her life but she did so chasing down Inuyasha to the death, had she stayed in the village and allowed anyone to bandage her arm instead of chasing off after Inuyasha further damaging herself, she would have lived as opposed to bleeding to death.

Sango in any event saw it nothing short of pathetic for Kikyou to ever harm Kagome, and honestly, Sango would never be talked into helping Kikyou because of it.

Kikyou was still in Inuyasha's arms when he landed back in front of Miroku, Sango, and Kagome.

"Inuyasha!"

It was Shippo's outburst, but also, everyone else's opinion. Kikyou was not welcome among them.

"Kikyou, are you hurt?"

Surprisingly enough this had come from Kagome.

"Get away from me all of you!"

Kagome who had slowly been approaching Kikyou stopped in her tracks looking around confused. What the hell was she suppose to do here? This was above and beyond awkward.

"Kikyou, they're only trying to help you," Inuyasha confirmed.

"Who asked you to intervene?!?"

Violently, and with what strength remained unknown, she pushed away from Inuyasha, catching herself on the lips of the well when she almost fell. She closed her eyes and concentrated for a minute, before swarms of soul collectors came out of the forest, they were coming for Kikyou.

She put her hand up to Inuyasha's face and caressed his cheek; Inuyasha remained still, clearly leaning into her touch for the entire group to observe.

"Inuyasha, you've saved me yet again, and you already know I make no allegiance to you."

"Kikyou! I will protect you if only you let me! Naraku will not harm you if you only remain here with me, no one will I promise!"

Shippo had jumped up on Kagome's shoulders, he had pretended to be put his small Kitsue paws around Kagome's ears and she smiled lightly, as strongly as she could at the moment, removing his paws and cradling him in her arms. Sango and Miroku, likewise, were ready to punch Inuyasha and came up close behind Kagome, they didn't say anything and they didn't offer any comfort, but their presence was enough, letting Kagome know they were there for her.

Inuyasha was still intently focused on Kikyou's face, her hand was still firmly planted on his cheek and they looked at each other, into each other's eyes holding one another's gaze, for moments. Kikyou was first to break contact, looking from Inuyasha's golden eyes over to Kagome's crestfallen face, she smirked smugly at the pain she saw there. Inuyasha did not miss this gesture, he peaked out of the corner of his eyes, and everyone really noticed as well. The only problem was Inuyasha still made no move to change anything. Kagome quickly looked away; embarrassed to be caught gawking at them, At this Kikyou's smug grin grew as she caught the action and Kagome's embarrassed blush.

All Kagome could think of was one thing, aside from the deep the hurt in her heart at this moment, she could only acknowledge the fact that Inuyasha had never looked at her that way. For everything they had been through, for everything they had done for one another he had never looked at Kagome the way he was looking at Kikyou right now. Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying, she would not be a baby!

"You are busy right now Inuyasha," Kikyou jerked her head in Kagome's direction, "and there is no place for me here. One day we will be together, in death, always!"

By now Kikyou's hovering soul collectors swooped down low enough to snake around Kikyou's waist lifting her up into the air.

"Kikyou come back!"

Kagura was still waiting across the clearing, all these events had taken mere moments and she hadn't missed any of it, although she had no knowledge of any relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha and did not care to find out about one now.

"DANCE OF BLADES!" Kagura swept her attack into the sky towards Kikyou's retreating form.

"You shall not escape priestess; I went through too much trouble to catch you!"

"WIND SCAR!"

Inuyasha's wind cut through Kagura's and Kikyou was out of range now.

"Leave her alone you bitch! I'm your opponent now! You fight me!"

Inuyasha was growling and ready, he was in no mood to turn around and face Kagome, and he certainly didn't want to face Sango or Miroku who would no doubly gang up against him for his actions with Kikyou. He wanted to do something he was good at, he wanted to fight, he wanted to win, and he wanted to feel something like a hero again.

"Well? What the hell are you waiting for Kagura? Attack me!"

"WIND SCAR!"

Again, he sent his wind scar directed out at Kagura and she jumped out of the way, while Inuyasha's wasted efforts destroyed another thirty or forty trees.

"You aren't who I came here to fight half-breed! I came here for the dead priestess! Quite frankly I have to go find her!"

Tossing her feather into the air Kagura hopped on her only means of transpiration and fled seeking her target.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Inuyasha howled in vein towards the sky.

Inuyasha turned around furiously towards the Well where Miroku, Sango, and even little Shippo stood starring daggers at him. He sheathed his Tessaiga and took a deep breath; it did noting to abate his anger.

"WHAT!"

He was outraged, and certainly in no mood for anyone else's opinions!

He stopped short then, suddenly, his anger faltering, he saw Kagome standing behind Miroku and Sango, and she was packing up her belongings. Her backpack had apparently spilled open a little bit. She looked miserable and it was kind of obvious that her eyes were glossy.

"Kagome?" he said her name softly, almost afraid that speaking any louder would shatter the fragile girl in front of him.

"So guys are we going to get moving or what! I brought back lots of food my mom packed too much like always, I even brought medicine and stuff so Sango we can fix those injuries you got! I know they were only scrapes but you can never be too careful!"

She was overly perky when she spoke, she had to be, anything short of overly perky was going to sound sullen right now, and anything sullen sounding was going to be obvious.

A little voice inside of her just kept hoping; Please don't let anyone say anything. Please just let Inuyasha hop in a tree somewhere. Usually after his bouts with Kikyou, Inuyasha was unable to look at Kagome. Right now though, Kagome was the one who couldn't bring herself to look at him, she realized this wasn't exactly a problem because she really didn't want to see his face anyway.

Without another word Kagome lead the group, walking straight past Inuyasha, carrying her big back pack. She couldn't go back home she had JUST come out of the well. Truthfully she didn't care about going back again; she cared about having to answer questions once she got there. Her mother would want to know, her brother would want to know her Grandpa would have something to say- the whole idea disgusted her. At least here Inuyasha wouldn't bother her, he never cared enough to anyway. She knew he cared, but Kagome also knew he would rather be selfish and avoid her until he felt better about himself than talk to her and make her feel better.

There was only a fraction of a part of her who wanted him to quit being selfish and come explain things to her. All he could really say was he was sorry and it was how things were, and that was not what she wanted to hear. As a matter of fact if he told her that right now, she'd be physically sick, she was pretty sure that when pushed enough ailments of a broken heart could manifest into real illness. Right now her heart was extremely close- better for Inuyasha to go on being selfish, they could ignore things for right now and pretend everything was fine in a couple of hours.

No one spoke for the rest of the walk.

A/N: Big sac of pure Inu/Kag fluff on it's way in the next chapter, hopefully. Reviews really do inspire me, but if you don't have time it's ok too, does everyone like the story so far? Anybody think I went OOC? I tried not too…. I think I can picture all the characters actually saying these things in the series. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, not the Hanyou, Anime series, or Magna. I do not own any of the other characters involved with the series Inuyasha, and all credit and profits belong to Rumiko Takahashi, thus I make no money from this piece of writing.

**Summary: **Koga steals a kiss... from Kagome! Inuyasha is furious, but can he swallow his pride and admit why he's so angry? Can Kagome look past his anger and see what he and she are both really feeling? Read to find out

**WARNING: **Ok, reality time. The characters of the magna, especially Inuyasha, curse. I have read this first hand and also have seen it, well heard it rather, in the anime episodes that are in original Japanese. This means that I will be cursing in my writing- only occasionally because I do think it can cause good literature to appear trashy, but nevertheless I will be cursing. If I feel the character I'm writing would add in a fuck or a shit or a bitch! I will write it in their lines.

Also I understand most of us have only seen the cartoon friendly version of Inuyasha, curse free, on adult swim. As I've already explained though that isn't the case here so please do not message me or review me saying don't curse, or they don't curse in the animation- yes they do- and please don't ask me to change my writing to make you feel more comfortable- I'm from New Jersey cursing isn't something I'll even acknowledge you asking me to refrain- it is as completely natural as breathing. K, that's it thanks.

They walked on in silence, Inuyasha leading, Kagome well behind him, and even further behind her Shippou sitting neatly on Miroku's right shoulder, Sango by his side holding Kilala in her subdued form.

"It's one thing for him to go off to her… but to bring her here? Right in front of Kagome like he did?

"It seems almost cruel." Miroku had joined in.

Sango and Miroku went on with their conversation completely ignoring the fact that Inuyasha could hear them. Since their run in with Kikyou the group had continued walking away from the village in search of sacred jewel shards. This hadn't stopped Sango and Miroku from whispering, which was only for Kagome's benefit, about the encounter all day long. It was a big slap in the face to Inuyasha though, because Sango and Miroku knew perfectly well that Inuyasha could every word they were saying. Kagome wasn't that naïve; she knew what they were talking about. The problem was Inuyasha's reaction, or lack there of. He should have been screaming at them, saying anything, Kagome had no doubt he was aware of every word. He didn't do anything though, Inuyasha simply walked on, apparently unawares. Which just meant Inuyasha wasn't sorry for what he had done, and probably felt too guilty to argue. What could Inuyasha say anyway?

Kagome knew, although normally he would have told Sango and Miroku to butt out, he wouldn't do it this time. In reality, he wasn't sorry, and when Kikyou showed up again, he'd do _exactly_ the same thing he'd done that day, he knew that as well as Kagome did.

All Kagome wanted was to set up camp and go to sleep. Where she could dream of a fictional place where dead people ( and call her crazy here) and other people who had died, actually stayed dead! As in didn't get resurrected, and walk around ruining Kagome's life and screwing with the Universe's entire sense of balance.

Kagome couldn't look at Inuyasha and kept her eyes pointed down mostly the entire journey. She didn't know what she felt for Inuyasha at the moment, but that was entirely beside the point. The problem was, whenever she looked at Inuyasha, she only saw Kikyou. Kagome couldn't lie to herself as easily as she could Sango and Miroku…she was upset, this did hurt, she wished she'd gone home. Kagome zoned out lost in her own whirlwind of thoughts about Kikyou, and Inuyasha, and about where she fit in. Maybe there was room for Kagome in Inuyasha's heart… but was there enough room?

"All hell broke loose when Koga kissed her, but frolicking with Kikyou in front of her is no big deal? What a two timer."

It had been Sango who spoke that time, and the sound of voice was enough to jar Kagome from her thoughts. Koga's kiss!

Kagome had forgotten all about it, it seemed small now in comparison to current events. Mulling it over between indecisiveness mixed with a twinge of heartache- Kagome had to admit Sango had a point…a REALLY good one too. Why was there such a double standard? How come Inuyasha got to run off with Kikyou but Koga couldn't come near her?

A very slight pain touched Kagome's heart as she remembered, all too distinctly, her kiss with Koga. The entire incident, from start to finish, and the terrible things Inuyasha had said about her, while he was "defending" her honor.

Kagome knew that in this time period to be unwed at her age, and to not be a virgin (even though she was still a virgin) was to be dishonored. However, she also knew, to even kiss on the mouth, was as good as saying "I will be your wife or bed you" assuming you weren't a whore or being raped. Either way though, Inuyasha wasn't looking out for her best interest, he was being a jealous brat like always, that much was clear and simple. It was what he had said that had bothered Kagome. Swinging his sword down over Koga and missing him entirely, Inuyasha, in the heat of the moment, had called out some pretty hurtful things about why Kagome wouldn't touch Koga. She tried, mentally, to remember exactly how he had said it. She hadn't taken note of the exact words because at the time the two were about to face off… but she remembered as soon as they had left his mouth, her heart had hurt fiercely.

Racking her brain for a few minutes she finally remembered.

'Just because no one will even come near you, doesn't mean Kagome will.'

That had been it that was what had hurt so bad. Kagome remembered it now and still cringed. Kagome knew it wasn't meant this way, but she couldn't help taking it personally. She felt that Inuyasha had insulted her while trying to insult Koga. As if he were saying just because Koga couldn't find a mate, he thought he could have Kagome because she had no one and never would. After all, Miroku had Sango, Shippou had Kirara and Inuyasha….

"Has Kikyou…" Kagome sighed resonated.

Her friends eyed her unknowingly. Miroku addressed her first.

"Kagome?"

She stopped walking and turned around, Miroku was giving her a funny look…so was Sango and Shippo.

"Continue…?"

"What?" She was really confused.

"Has Kikyou…? You were about to ask something and then you just stopped talking." Sango explained

Oh She had spoken out loud that's wonderful! What was she going to say?

"Oh that."

She pretended to laugh as best she could, slightly sweating from nerves.

"I was just wondering, has Kikyou found any more shards yet? I guess I started thinking out loud."

Kagome threw in another little fake chuckle, and no one looked close to convinced. From behind her she could tell from the silence that Inuyasha had stopped moving, and she swore she could feel his stare on her back, watching her, but she couldn't be positive because she refused to look at him. She couldn't further investigate because at the moment, Sango was about to ask her something and Miroku was still looking at her puzzled. She needed to change the subject, quick.

"Do you guys want to make camp here for the night? It's getting pretty late."

They looked around at the cozy clearing that sat off to the side of the path. They could retreat into the cover of the trees, which was always a bonus. You never wanted to sleep next to the path, travelers would cross you if they traveled at night… which wasn't the concern but lurking demons used the paths too. No one wanted to be slaughtered in their sleep.

"This does seem safe enough."

Sango, having explained her only concern, set down her giant bone boomerang and sat down on the earth, releasing Kilala to do what she pleased. Shippo hopped freely around before stretching out, not far from where Kagome had set down her bag, to do some coloring.

Kagome started on dinner, taking out cooking ware and other goodies from her enormous, and bulging, backpack. She used matches to start a fire, before putting a pot, filled with water, over it. They'd have rice and noodles tonight. Kagome couldn't help herself, and her thoughts began to wonder as she cooked.

Whenever Inuyasha acted as more than a friend, things became terribly awkward. Getting jealous was one thing; you could be a friend and be jealous of losing time with someone that was almost normal. Being one of her close guy… _friends_… Inuyasha being over protective of potential boyfriends was also normal, natural even, a display of affection, and concern for her well being. BUT, when one went as far as to whip out a demonic sword because he _wanted_ to chop the first person to ever kiss you into mince meat? No, no, this was not natural, this was not normal, this was INUYASHA!

If Inuyasha wasn't prepared to admit his feelings for Kagome, than he shouldn't be allowed to act that way, it completely sent the wrong signal. Kagome understood Inuyasha taking things slow, but Koga had already professed his love for her, and even though Kagome couldn't imagine it being genuine love for her, she also knew that Koga had turned down Ayame from the mountains, for her, because he had promised. At least he valued his word.

Inuyasha's rash behavior threw Kagome and Inuyasha's entire routine out of whack. She had wanted for so long to make the transition between friends into something else, but always whatever leeway they made, would only take them so far. Whoever had said "Two steps forward, three steps back" had clearly never met Inuyasha. In Kagome's opinion, Inuyasha was more of a "Two steps forward, ten steps South East" kind of hanyou.

Kagome felt defeated and sighing loudly, slumped her shoulders as she started to monitor the now boiling water. She was completely unaware of the eight eyes on the back of her head.

Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kilala starred at her from their respective places around the camp.

Kagome didn't realize the sigh she had released was severely disturbing coming from her, who was usually perky and upbeat. She had sounded so very forlorn. Kagome didn't know why things had suddenly gone silent and wondered if the conversation had died down. She looked up to see what everyone else was doing. Sango and Miroku were still seated next to each other seemingly just conversing, Kilala and Shippo remained coloring and Kagome couldn't find her favorite red and sliver colored demon.

"Doesn't he see what he's doing to her?"

Miroku whispered it to Sango and honestly Kagome was so far away there wasn't any chance of her hearing it even if he had spoken louder, but he'd only whispered, which was why the screaming that followed his statement totally caught Kagome off guard.

A very loud, extremely angry growl was what Kagome heard first, signaling to her that something was really wrong; it was the only sound to hit the air before Inuyasha started yelling.

"I'VE HAD IT! DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I'M PART DOG DEMON STUPID! STOP CHATTERING ABOUT IT! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!"

"Inuyasha, we never thought you couldn't hear us, we just have no intention of lowering our voices, everything we said was true, and you know it."

Miroku's tone was not one of hostility or disrespect, but it was matter of fact, and slightly patronizing, which really only made Inuyasha madder. By now the altercation had caught Kagome's full intention.

"Inuyasha, we aren't trying to bother you, but we are all a little shocked about your actions…." Sango added helplessly, because she didn't know how to calm Inuyasha down.

"MY ACTIONS AREN'T ANY OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!"

"Inuyasha-,"

Miroku began to speak again but was cut off by Inuyasha

"LISTEN HERE, I-."

In turn Inuyasha was cut off by the only other person this conversation pertained too.

"CUT IT OUT! RIGHT NOW!!!!"

The last shout had come from Kagome, and all of them hushed at her sudden outburst. When Kagome yelled, you didn't interrupt her.

Kagome had been kneeling on the ground when Inuyasha started screaming. Now standing, she fully faced Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha, although she didn't look fully at Inuyasha, and never met his eyes, something he didn't fail to notice. Even Kilala and Shippo were looking up, waiting to see what Kagome had to say.

Kagome wasn't sure if her interference was a good thing or a bad thing, she only knew one thing for certain. She couldn't stand this arguing anymore, her internal turmoil over Kikyou was enough without adding everyone else fighting over the same thing. She started out slowly.

"There's been all this talk, all day, about Kikyou. I can't take it anymore! If Inuyasha is so bent on going off into hell with her then let him, he lov-"

Kagome choked on her own words, if only for a moment, this statement always left a bad taste in her mouth. She forced the words out and prayed no one noticed her stumble over them.

"Inuyasha loves Kikyou. He didn't do anything today that any of us wouldn't have done for one another, and I don't want to hear anything else about it, you got that?"

Her tone was pure authority and she continued without missing a beat.

"We wouldn't sit by and let some innocent villager die, why is it any different for Kikyou?"

Kagome's anger had subsided, and after her outburst most of her energy was gone. She peeked slightly out of the corner of eye, she looked at Sango and Miroku who had faces of sheer sympathy aimed straight at her. Her voiced softened when she spoke next.

"It isn't like Inuyasha did anything he hadn't warned us about, we all know of his feelings for Kikyou, and the history there. I'm making dinner, and I really don't want to talk about this anymore. "

Kagome knelt back down in front of the make-shift stove and continued, but she could still feel eyes on the back of her body for quite some time. Eventually Miroku and Sango stopped looking at her with concern and went back to talking, apparently about vanquishing demons, and blessing aura's. Shippou and Kilala hadn't intervened in the argument, but Shippo had already drawn a picture of Inuyasha with a label that said "STUPID" and he was working on a feel better soon Kagome drawing, which really made Kagome happy.

There was only one annoying feeling Kagome couldn't shake, it was the very familiar sensation she got when someone was starring at her. The very, very familiar sensation she got, specifically when Inuyasha was starring at her. She could feel when demons where around, or just watching her even, but Inuyasha's stare was different. A distinguishable sensation that only his eyes focusing on her could conjure, and she enjoyed it for the first five minutes… until it became unbearably annoying!

She looked fleeting around the camp making it appear as natural as possible, searching for him. Wherever he was, it wasn't on the ground. She continued doing her work and still felt, sensed even, the looks he was sending her. It was like feeling a strong pressure applied on her back, but she knew nothing was there. Soon, when he hadn't taken his eyes off of her for a long while, Kagome began to falter under his scrutiny. She almost dropped the pan when she took it from the fire because she was so unnerved. The feeling of inadequacy was not only unnerving, but extremely irritating. Why was he still watching her?

She muttered it lightly, she said it so quietly it was **almost** like she had breathed out the words and they were to light to take affect. But she was a miko, and they would take affect no matter how lightly she uttered them. Him starring at her was going to end right now!

"Sit."

Sango and Miroku hadn't even heard her and Shippo was busy coloring. The only thing that caused any commotion at all was Inuyasha's sudden fall and him plunging to the earth. Kagome didn't laugh but she did allow herself a very large grin, and a sigh of relief when the presence of his stare was lifted and she felt normal again.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Inuyasha knew damn well the glow of the beads and wondered why Kagome had just decided to say it.

Kagome turned on a huge smile and got up from her knees.

"Dinner's ready! Didn't want you to miss it."

Inuyasha limped over to the pot, rubbing his sore backside as he did so.

When dinner was over, and the moon was high in the sky Sango had been first to explain her exhaustion before crawling into bed. Miroku had followed, attempting to grope the sleeping exterminator. Even with her eyes shut her senses were at their peak and she slapped his face silly, seemingly, and oddly enough, Miroku was satisfied and crawled into his own sleeping arrangements of blankets on the ground. As soon as Kilala was asleep, Shippo looked to Kagome to provide his bed, as he often slept with her. She unrolled her sleeping bag and set out the extra small pillow she'd brought from home especially for Shippo. Just like that they slept, Kagome noticed before falling asleep, Inuyasha was not on the ground.

Ten minutes later, Miroku's snoring was evident in the air, Sango wasn't moving which confirmed she was definitely asleep, and Shippo's breathing was nice and even. Kagome was wide awake starring at the sky wishing to god she could fall asleep. She was sick of this entire situation, and it was this feeling of frustration that kept her awake. She sighed again, another great heave of air escaping her chest, how she wished things were resolved.

"Psst!"

There was hissing in the darkness. Kagome blinked still in a daze from her own thoughts.

"PSST!"

Louder this time, Kagome successfully located the noise; it was coming from above her. It was…Inuyasha? He was the only one up there, as far as Kagome knew.

"Inuyasha?"

She didn't whisper his name because she really didn't see why he was whispering. At the sound of her voice though, Sango rolled over while she slept, Miroku groaned, and Shippo's breathing deviated from its even rhythm as if it'd been thrown off balance.

Kagome sweated slightly nervous, who the heck knew everyone was such a light sleeper? Where had the voice gone? No one had answered her when she spoke, not even Inuyasha.

She slowly wiggled out of her sleeping bag avoiding all noises. She squirmed around long enough to get out soundlessly, taking an extra minute to stand up without kicking Shippo's pillow. Then she walked under the tree Inuyasha had been under, this time her voice was soft and quite.

"Inuyasha?"

In a blur of red and silver Kagome was whisked off the ground and up into the branches of the trees.

"WHOA!"

She gasped lightly. Firmly locking her grip onto Inuyasha's shoulders, he was holding her bridal style, and she wasn't very comfortable with the sudden motion.

Inuyasha set her down on the branch, swinging his legs over one side of the branch, allowing them to dangle; he turned his head toward Kagome.

She followed suite, sitting down on the tree branch and swinging her feet over the tree limb in the same fashion Inuyasha had.

"I didn't want Miroku and Sango to spend the rest of tomorrow whispering. I just wanted to talk to you."

He had spoken first and Kagome wasn't sure she wanted to know what this was all about, she figured at this point she could of guessed it had to do with Kikyou, but that didn't mean she wanted to have the conversation. She still couldn't bring herself to look at Inuyasha, but she realized looking down was definitely not an option at the moment. There seemed to be a great distance between her body and the earth. She settled for setting her gaze on her lap, watching her thumbs play with each other. Safely distracting herself from the hanyou next to her.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha's voice was softer, sweeter; this was the voice Kagome had deemed as Inuyasha's "Kikyou" voice ironically. It was the only time he showed emotion; it meant he was feeling something, and he was about to say something nice or potentially painful.

"I'm just tired is all…" Kagome still wouldn't look up, she wanted to but the image of Kikyou's hand on Inuyasha's cheek… the same Inuyasha who acted like he loved Kagome half the time… her Inuyasha… she couldn't look him in the eyes. If she saw sympathy there… she didn't know what would happen.

Inuyasha was braver than she was and placed a gentle clawed finger under her chin, lifting her head up. She was a little shocked by his hand touching her face and looked up in surprise more than anything else.

"Oh."

Kagome's mouth formed a perfect circle, and her eyes were clearly shocked, she looked adorable from Inuyasha's point of view. He wanted to tell her so but something stopped him. This moment only lasted a second as Kagome regained her wits and began to explain.

"Inuyasha, I do understand. It's Kikyou and you will always have your duty too her, just please don't ask me to accept it."

Kagome turned her face away from him, instead admiring the view from the tree, she could see for miles around and the scene landscape, unburdened by sky scrapers and commercial offices was really lovely.

Kagome placed her hands on either side of her, and consequently one was resting between her body and Inuyasha's, as she starred at the scenery. Seeing her hand resting there alone, Inuyasha decided to join it, placing his fuzzy hand over Kagome's, wrapping his clawed fingers around her open palm. Kagome looked up a little surprised. She wanted to pretend this kind of sentimentality was natural, but in truth most affection moments between the two usually started and ended with Kagome.

Once she met his gaze Inuyasha began to speak, giving her hand a little squeeze as he did so.

"I can't undo the past Kagome, I can't speed up the future, but I do feel for you…."

He stopped speaking then, starring directly into Kagome eyes, and chose that moment to link their fingers together, flexing his own through hers. It was very intimate for Kagome, and turned her cheeks pink in the moonlight, to Inuyasha, Kagome had never looked more beautiful, as for Kagome, she was surprised she hadn't melted out of the tree yet, her insides felt like jell-o.

"You and Kikyou though…?"

She hated herself as soon as she asked because she felt she was ruining the moment.

"I don't know how that's going to play out… but I wouldn't have made it this far without you," Inuyasha offered meekly.

It wasn't what she wanted to hear, but that was ok because when it came to the Kagome-Inuyasha- Kikyou- triangle she seldom was allowed to hear what she wanted to. Inuyasha didn't miss the crestfallen look that suddenly appeared on her face, nor did he miss the tension that entered the air around them once she looked down. They were still holding hands though, and he took it as a good sign.

Inuyasha leaned closer so he could smell her better, it calmed him down because he was losing his nerve a little bit. He wished, at times, he could explain to Kagome the difference between loyalty and love. Without warning, being overcome by his own inability to form a sentence adequately, Inuyasha took his hand out of Kagome's, causing her to look up disappointed. He let a small chuckle go, happy to know it made a difference to her.

Inuyasha took his now free hand and gently placed it on Kagome's hip, causing her to blush several shades deeper than normal, he smirked noticing, but continued. He used his other hand to wrap around her hip on the other side, and leaned his face away from Kagome to avoid an embarrassing moment, he wasn't sure whether or not she was ready to be kissed again… nor was he sure whether he was ready himself to kiss another raven haired miko…

Regardless he lifted Kagome carefully and placed her into his lap. Kagome was caught totally unaware and didn't really know how to respond.

"Inu-yasha?" it was really all she could must to say, never before had Inuyasha seated her in his lap before.

"What?"

Inuyasha noticed that she was looking at him incredulously as if he'd just eaten Shippo or something.

"This is so…unlike you…"

Kagome for her part hadn't fully accepted that she was sitting in Inuyasha's lap… for her naivety on the subject of sex, she was still acutely aware of the fact that there was very little fabric between 'them' right now, and her skirt offered little to none of that fabric. She didn't want to move or shift in any way but she was uncomfortable in the position she was in she had her hands braced on the tree still, unwilling to latch on to Inuyasha, because she didn't think it was appropriate right after a run in with Kikyou. Inuyasha sensed her tenseness.

"I wanted to hold you Kagome…" He had wanted to hold her but why didn't she want to touch him… he was beginning to feel insecure and he really didn't like it. Did Kagome not want to touch him because she didn't harbor and feelings for him?

Inuyasha felt a slight tinge of panic, had he just poured out his guts to someone who had no interest at him at all? Was Kagome's crestfallen face because she thought she was stuck with him? His mind was racing and he felt ridiculous.

"Do you want me to put you down? I understand if you don't want to be in my lap like this…"

Kagome was completely unsure about what she wanted, but a little voice inside of her told her that intimate Inuyasha was about as rare as kind Naraku an she should enjoy what she had while she had it and stop screwing it up. Mustering up some courage, Kagome leaned on her free hand and lifted herself, slightly, so she could be more comfortable. Then she placed both her hands on shoulders, and snaked one of them behind his head, dangling it over his other shoulder.

"No, Inuyasha, I'm right where I want to be."

Kagome wished she could lean her head on his shoulder, or somehow otherwise show her feelings for him, but she couldn't because her head was a little higher than his with her being on his lap light this.

As if he could read her mind Inuyasha leaned his head against Kagome's chest, in a completely innocent manner as far as Kagome was concerned, but in a intimate way nevertheless. Kagome took her cue perfectly and placed her head over his, exhaling as she did so in complete contentment. She wished things could be like this forever. The breath that escaped from her mouth was warm, and it flickered across Inuyasha's un-expecting ear, causing the tiny white fuzzy triangle to twitch. Inuyasha wasn't about to complain and settled for stroking Kagome's hair to show his affection.

Kagome was at peace very much in every way and began to relax to the point of almost being asleep. Inuyasha stroking her head didn't help her wake up either and soon, especially from where Inuyasha was, he could hear her heart beat slowing down, could hear her breathing coming out slower, and lighter. Before Kagome could fall asleep, she felt something warm nuzzling against her chin. Groggily she opened her eyes

"Hmmm?"

It was Inuyasha nudging her awake.

"Hey, don't fall asleep yet. Put your arms on the tree for a second and hold on."

Kagome did so and when Inuyasha was entirely sure that she was secure and wasn't going to doze off, he began to remove his red robe of the fire rat. He kept the bottom half of his body as still as possible so as not to jar Kagome, who still remained seated in his lap.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

Sleep was evident in Kagome's voice, but Inuyasha's only reply was to thrust the fire rat robe at Kagome, who took it confused. Inuyasha then lifted up Kagome bridal style, for the third time that day, and stood, keeping perfect balance on the tree branch.

"Hmm, and the odd part is I'm not even slightly nervous."

Kagome rested her head against Inuyasha's chest this time and barely even felt when Inuyasha sat down again, this time with his back against the ruff bark of the tree, and his legs dangling over either side of the branch. He kept Kagome in his arms, but, with help from her, laid her long ways over his body, so her feet rested where his would have been had they not been dangling over the side of the tree. He covered them both with his robe and began to get comfy.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to stay like this all night?"

"If it's ok with you Kagome, I want to sleep with you in my arms, even if it's just for tonight, will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

With that Kagome slipped contently into sleep, knowing that she would wake up with a smile in the morning. They both slept soundly through the night and neither of them even realized when dawn broke.

A/N: Ok it's a little long… but I think I did good. If you want really good Inuyasha Kagome moment, you should check out coming to Japan, chapter three is pretty good. Its hard writing different stuff, but I'm enjoying both stories.

Also, if you want the picture that inspired Kagome and Inuyasha you can view it here,  on my website and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
